


just before midnight// a short story abute larry stylinson

by Zobao_blue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobao_blue/pseuds/Zobao_blue
Summary: a one-page story about the famous relationship between harry styles and louis tomlinson. louis comes home exhausted from a long day of interviewing and press to harry in bed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	just before midnight// a short story abute larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it’s my first fanfic so go easy on me:D  
> 

Just before midnight. I am lying half asleep. I hear the bedroom door slowly opening. Struggling to see in the darkness the face of the figure who opened the door, but I can recognize the hand that is on the handle. a hand that I know well. He approaches me so slowly; his body is heavy on him. His face is revealed to me by the moonlight. this is my eternal love. once he reaches my bed, his body drops at one to the floor. His head resting on the bed and his hands are looking for mine, as he bursts into tears. I immediately recover from my sleep and held his head and hands while I try to calm him down.

"shah, do not cry everything okay, I am here. What happened my love" I ask him as I lift him to the bed.  
"I can't do this anymore, harry. I can no longer pretend" he said between tears.

now I see what this is about. I bring him closer to me and hold him as hard as I can. It pined. It pined me that my love, my happiness in life is so shattered, so broken.  
How can I allow something like this to happen?  
"everything will be fine, you will see. All this will be over, I promise" I whispered to him as to me too ren a tear from my sleepy eyes.

"But when? When? When I'll be free. When it will not matter anymore. Everyone is rooting for us, but they are not listening. There is no end to it. And it is hurting me too much now. Watching you stand there unable to touch you. Telling lies about you; about me.  
Denying the best thing that has ever happened to me. I cannot see the end of it anymore. I do not see how I get out of this without losing everything I have. Without losing you"

Those words hurt me. Because ultimately, it is the truth. A truth I do not want to believe in. but I must.  
I sat there helpless, paralyzed by Louise's words. I pressed his forehead to mine, gently held his head, and said, "I love you, and nothing or no one will change that" and kissed him. He smiled and said "I love you too" this was the first time we have said that, and it did not feel righter than it did then.  
I took him to the bathroom and made him a warm, relaxing bath.  
Afterward, we got into bed, we gaze into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.  
I wondered through His deep blue eye inti his sole, and everything felt like it did not matter anymore.  
The only thing that mattered was him and me, in the same place, at the same time


End file.
